


A Lightsaber of Emotion

by Pixarmc



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24091921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixarmc/pseuds/Pixarmc
Summary: Darth Vader travels around to confirm Jedi deaths after Order 66. Finding Ahsoka's crashed ship on a moon he decides to keep her remaining lightsaber assuming her dead. Oneshot fic. Season 7 finale spoilers!
Kudos: 12





	A Lightsaber of Emotion

“Good luck” she had said when Anakin Skywalker had last seen Ahsoka. He hardly felt like he had any luck at all. He hadn't wanted to find his former padawan with the orders to cut down any survivors he might encounter, but he wasn't prepared for this spectacle either. The ship was in shambles, Ahsoka had been skilled enough to capture Maul, she would have stood her ground against the clones for a while. But there were hundreds of clones on her ship and included Rex who was the most talented clone he knew. Palpatine had promised Vader power to protect everyone. They had ended the war together and brought order to the galaxy, but at what cost? Everyone he had loved was gone. He had abandoned his mother, killed Padme and his unborn child in anger, and Obi-Wan betrayed him. And now snippy Ahsoka was gone.

Ahsoka had left the Jedi Order when she came to realize the corruption and the darkness growing in the Jedi Counsel. The Counsel had betrayed her and she was almost wrongly executed. Why? Did she need to pay for their crimes? Over the years she had grown irritated from the politics and the destruction of the war. Maybe he could have convinced her to come with them to rescue Chancelor Palpatine and left Mandalore's fight to the clones. She might have sided with him.

Vader spotted a metallic object partially covered in the freshly fallen snow. A lightsaber. Brushing off the snow he identified it as Ahsoka's main saber. He searched around some more but couldn't find the counterpart. Even if she had survived the crash with just the short shoto lightsaber, she fought awkwardly without her main lightsaber. She had most certainly perished that day.

He ignited the lightsaber, it shone blue. That was one of the most popular Jedi colors, it didn't suit him anymore. All the time the Jedi told him to detatch himself and his emotions, but his emotions had made him stronger and ended the war.

Vader had lost his own lightsaber at Mustafar when Obi-Wan left him for dead. He was going to need a new one to help maintain the Empire he had sacrificed so much for. Palpaltine had told him to embrace his emotions for more power. There was sadness and anger the loss of Ahsoka, he knew it would be with him always. Maybe if he could use some of the components from Ahsoka's to create his own, his lightsaber would be the most powerful of all. Taking a deep breath, he turned off the lightsaber. For now needed to return to his ship, he still had a lot of work to do if they were to make sure all the Jedi had perished, for the good of the galaxy.

**Author's Note:**

> -It was really interesting writing from young Darth Vader's perspective. Had to keep reminding myself what Vader doesn't know and what his train of thought would be like right after Order 66. I hope you enjoy this oneshot.  
> -Didn't know what else to call Ahsoka's right handed blade other than her main saber....don't know if that's the correct terminology....tried to look it up on the wiki article for her lightsabers and it only specified that the shorter left handed blade is called a shoto blade.  
> -when I was rewatching the clip of this scene 80 billion times, I ended up noticing that Vader has a lightsaber clipped to his belt but I was already in too deep to not finish this


End file.
